Arc Light Rising
by Mikiri's Revenge
Summary: Cloud ran away to Midgar when he was 10 after an incident with the villagers. He was picked up by one of Midgar's most dangerous gangs, Arc Light. But when he and Reno get busted on a job, the TURKS take notice.
1. Nibel no talk Cummin

AN: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters except the gang members. So Unfortunately, I don't own Cloud or Reno, as much as I would love to.

Summary: Cloud ran away to Midgar when he was 10 after an incident with the villagers. He was picked up by one of Midgar's most dangerous gangs, Arc Light. But when he and Reno get busted on a job, the TURKS take notice.

ჯჯ Arc Light Rising ჯჯ

Kaillen L'Arc DeWinter, called both Kail and L'Arc depending on who you asked, was suitably perplexed by the random space in the middle of Wall Market. He huffed and approached the area quickly and quietly. The flower girl, Aeris, stood next to the small blonde boy quivering on the street whispering calming words. It was obvious that the boy was new to Midgar but had been living alone for a while by the few mannerisms Kail could observe. He looked at Aeris silently asking permission before kneeling down to the younger boy's eye level. He reached out and then the boy uttered something that confused Kail greatly, but Aeris seemed to understand.

"Bitte!"

Kail cocked his head and looked at Aeris again; _well that wasn't either Common or Wutaian… I wonder what it was? _"Um. What was that?"

The word was repeated "Bitte!" and the boy scooted back slightly, edging toward Aeris.

_Ah. So 'Bitte' means either go away or stop then. _Kail reasoned at the boy's reaction. He hummed slightly for a moment. "Do you speak Common?" he asked.

The boy cocked his head in the same direction as Kail's. "C-C-Cummin?" the boy's voice was hesitant and confused.

"That would be a 'no' more than likely. Okay, simple thing first. I" he pointed to himself "am named Kail. You named…?" he trailed off pointing to the other boy.

Aeris joined in "I am named Aeris." She explained quietly.

The blond was confused momentarily so Kail repeated "I" he pointed to himself "Kail. You?" he pointed to the blonde again.

"Ah. I iz C-Cloud. I Nibel." He said in broken Common. He then rambled for a moment in the language Kail didn't know. He sighed, why couldn't Aeris just tell him what Cloud was saying! This was gonna be a long day.

"Nibel?" he asked patiently, trying to see if the boy would expound on the word.

The boy nodded, "I Nibel." He repeated, he gestured to the city then said "Nibelheim on-n-n Nibel." Then he pointed west, "Way."

Kail thought back to the map he'd once seen, Nibelheim was the capital of the Nibel region that encompassed the entirety of Mt. Nibel and the surrounding area. So that's what that meant. "You speak any other language?" he said miming speaking with his hand then put his hand to his lips. The boy nodded then rattled something off in Wutaian. Kail sighed; this just couldn't be easy could it? "Can you fight?" he asked pointing to Cloud then punched his fist into his hand.

Cloud nodded eagerly "V-V-Vin-ce, Vinva, t-tetch me." He gestured at his hands and made punching movements, then pulled a knife out, then put up two fingers and said "Bang!" which Kail took as guns. Kail thought about it, if he was right taking this boy in would be a major help to their cause, even if he had to be taught how to speak. Maybe he would like Reno…

"Come with me, I think I know how to help you." He pulled Cloud up and started down a nearby alley. Cloud trailed behind but stopped protesting. Maybe this would work out. "See you Flora!"

"Don't call me that!" Aeris yelled after them. She sighed sadly as the pair walked off. Maybe L'Arc would make a new friend and maybe Cloud would be able to survive the streets. Just maybe.

ჯჯ Arc Light Rising ჯჯ

An: Done! Sorry if it's short should be posting more soon. It's gonna do a time skip! Sorry to those who read my other stories, I've hit a block on them and any ideas would be wonderful! Please! I need a Beta for any of my stories! ANYONE WILL DO! PLEASE! I NEED SOMEONE TO BOUCE IDEAS OFF OF. IF YOU ARE READING THIS PLEASE HELP!


	2. Issues

AN: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters except the gang members. So Unfortunately, I don't own Cloud or Reno, as much as I would love to. This chapter is dedicated to for being the first to review this story! And yes, this is a Turk!Cloud story. I think. Should be. Ask me next chapter. The thing writes itself.

Summary: Cloud ran away to Midgar when he was 10 after an incident with the villagers. He was picked up by one of Midgar's most dangerous gangs, Arc Light. But when he and Reno get busted on a job, the TURKS take notice.

ჯჯ Arc Light Rising ჯჯ

It had been four years since Cloud, often referred to a Nibel, had first come to Midgar. His Common speaking skills had rapidly improved, however he still switched back to either Wutaian or Nibel when he felt Common couldn't properly express how he felt. He sighed, he needed to get moving again, no need for Shinra to find anyone at Headquarters after a raid, right?

He turned down an alley off of Wall Market and slid through a gate into the alley that they used as Headquarters. A glance told him that there was no one there and hadn't been all night. Good. Cloud froze and slunk into the shadows of the alley, tugging his black hat over his blonde hair, listening to the footsteps drawing closer and closer to him.

"D'ya think there's anyone here Seph? I mean gangs are normally better at hiding then this." One voice said energetically. Cloud could practically hear the speaker bouncing in place impatiently waiting for a response.

"Hmm. Possibly. According to sources they normally send someone to scope the place to make sure no one gets caught." A deeper calmer voice replied. A shiver ran down Cloud's spine, this man had an oppressively strong presence. He had only ever felt this kind of presence during riots when SOLDIERs had been sent out to break it up. Only three people had this kind of presence, Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth.

Cloud connected the dots easily, oppressive presence, the 'Seph,' Shinra had sent _Sephiroth_ to investigate their hideout? Were they really causing that many problems? It wasn't like they were killing people or anything, they just stole what they needed from people who had too much, in other words, Shinra.

"D'ya hear that Seph? I think there's someone here!" the energetic voice said. Cloud froze, what could they be hearing to alert them to him? He felt his pulse race, oh, that would be what they were probably hearing.

"Yes, I hear it Zackary. Would you please come out?" Sephiroth, _Sephiroth,_ said. Cloud thought about it before stepping into the light where the SOLDIERs could see him.

"What'chu want, yo?" Cloud drawled, using the accent he picked up from his partner in the gang, Reno.

The black haired SOLDIER smiled wider and asked bluntly "We were wondering who you were, and what you have to do with Arc Light."

Cloud cocked his head to the side in mock confusion "Abso'utly nothin'. They got a gift for me to sell yo. They told me to meet sume'un here yo. Why?" The statement was truly ironic, for while he was lying through his teeth he was telling the truth; he was the black market contact for Arc Rising.

He watched as Zackary spluttered for moment before asking incredulously "_You're_ their black market contact? I mean, you're not that big, or scary, or menacing, or- "

Sephiroth cut off Zackary's rant about how unimposing the blond seemed compared to most black market dealers. "Do you know when they will meet you?" the statement was said in the same cold, flat tone as all the other things he had said.

Cloud shrugged, continuing his half true tale "I dunno. They show up, when 'n where they want. I jus hang 'round here until I see one, or noon. If they no shown up by then, they got nutin to sell. Simple rilly." The fact that the two Soldiers actually believed him was astounding, he guessed what Vinva had said about the best lies being half-true really was true,

Sephiroth nodded while, Zackary still seemed to be dissecting his speech in his mind before his face lit up with understanding. Cloud fidgeted for a moment under the observation of the pair before demanding "C'n I go now?"

Zackary's face dimmed slightly, as if he was loosing a new friend but looked up at Sephiroth, also wondering the answer. "Of course."

ჯჯ Arc Light Rising ჯჯ

"_Yeah here we go for the hundredth time_

_Hand grenade pins in every line_

_Throw 'em up and let something shine_

_Going out of my fucking mind__"_

When Cloud finally arrived at the celebration spot in Fifth District the party had already begun. Forty kids and teens, ranging in age between about five to almost twenty, stood in a long alley with music blaring and most of the alley being used to a free running competition. Cloud smiled slightly as he saw Reno bouncing slightly while waiting for his turn to run and do tricks.

"_Filthy mouth, no excuse_

_Find a new place to hang this noose_

_String me up from atop these roofs_

_Knot it tight so I won't get loose__"_

He felt almost sad when he saw L'Arc walk up with a business like look on his face, The older teen had the same slightly sad look to him, as well as the ragged exhausted look that came from running a crew of kids and teens with half of them being older then himself. "Nibel, I'm really sorry, well not really but you get the point, about this but I need you and Reno to go jack a transport. With Shinra scrambling around the streets looking for us, we might as well hit them again while they're out." Cloud nodded in agreement and did a few tricks on his way back to the end point of the free run area to wait for Reno.

"_Say your prayers and stomp it out_

_When they bring that chorus in_

_I bleed it out digging deeper_

_Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out digging deeper_

_Just to throw it away"_

Cloud looked up as he heard a round of applause from many of the gang members. Reno was standing at the end of the course a cocky grin on his face, he bowed deeply before running over to Cloud.

"What'sup, yo?" Cloud listened to Reno pant for a moment before replying.

"'Port jackin', Hittin' Shinra 'gain soon. L'Arc tapped us for it." Reno nodded distractedly before seeming to regain his energy.

"What are we waitin' for, yo? Let's go!"

"_Go stop the show_

_Choppy words and a sloppy flow_

_Shotgun opera lock and load_

_Cock it back and then watch it go_

_Mama help me I've been cursed_

_Death is rolling in every verse_

_Candy paint on his brand new hearse_

_Can't contain him he knows he works__"_

ჯჯ Arc Light Rising ჯჯ

Cloud froze when he heard a voice coming from behind him and the cold feeling of a metal gun pressing against the back of his neck. He heard Reno's muffled yelp, which meant the redhead was in a similar situation on the other side of the transport they pickled out. He wondered briefly about Rea, their lookout before deciding that saving his own life was slightly more important.

"- you both will be put under arrest for attempting to steal a military vehicle."

Well that sucked. Of all the unmarked trucks in the area, they just had to pick one from _Shinra_ didn't they. It figured. He heard Reno yelp again before starting to mumbled about harsh treatment, and how he was totally going to sue them for damages, yo. Cloud resigned himself to being handcuffed and stood up when directed. He felt the man behind him lean in.

"You are a lot quieter then your friend, I wonder why?" Cloud ignored the voice and concentrated on Reno, he heard none of the trigger words so he kept still. After all, there was no point in revealing their talents to their captors now was there.

All was silent as they were moved to the rear of the truck, which was revealed as some sort of prisoner transport. Cloud perked up a bit as he heard the cocking of yet another gun, this one behind his captor. Perhaps they were saved…

"_I bleed it out"_

ჯჯ Arc Light Rising ჯჯ

AN: New chapter! Updates on all stories may take a while because my muses have run away with me and I have tendonitis in my left wrist, which sucks. Hint at the saviors, who else hates Shinra?

AN2: I. NEED. A. BETA. READER. Also where exactly does Aeris live? All the stories I've read say either fifth or sixth, so which is it?


End file.
